Broken Armor
by Soup-and-Potatoes
Summary: When Alice returns to the Otherworld, she automatically chooses to go back to Underland. Will she find love and lead a wonderful life?
1. Chapter 1

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FANFICTION! :D **

**lol cApItAlS**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ladies of Court, and the Maids :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alice, what has happened to you?" Helen asked her daughter. "What do you mean mother?" Alice said. Helen pointed at Alice's attire. When Alice looked down, she smiled. She was wearing the armor she had worn when she had destroyed the Jabberwocky, and in her petite hands was a beautiful sword, purple goo dripping from it.

Alice looked back up. "You have a problem with my choice?" she asked. The whole crowd gasped. "Of course, dear! But what, may I ask, is on that sword? Why are you even _holding _a sword?" Helen shot at her daughter. Alice grinned. "Jabberwocky blood." She replied simply. Hamish walked up to Alice. "Jab-bbe-kroy? _Blood?_" he stuttered. "Yes, blood."

Margret stepped up to Alice. "What is a Jabberwocky?" she asked. Alice sighed. "A Jabberwocky is basically a dragon, except two times scarier," Alice replied. Margret looked like she would faint.

Alice was about to say something when out of nowhere, she saw a flash of orange. Alice looked to where the color came from, and nearly fainted herself. There near the hedge maze, was a man. Not just any man. Her Hatter.

Alice gave a smile that would give Chessur a run for his money. "Hatter!" she cried, before running to her beloved mad man. She felt the stares on her back as she ran to him. Tarrant nearly toppled over when Alice hugged him.

"Oh, Hatter! I've only been gone for minutes and I miss you already!" she said. Tarrant grinned. "Yes, well now I'm here you see, and you won't have to miss me anymore!" he replied. Alice then realized they were making a scene. She walked Tarrant over to her mother. "Mother, this is my dear Hatter, and if you don't mind, we shall be leaving now." Alice stated.

She drew her finger across the blade of the sword and wiped some of the Jabberwocky blood on Tarrant's finger, she then told him to lick it and think of the tea party. He did so and disappeared in seconds. The party gasped, as Alice too disappeared. The party disbanded, knowing that they would never see Alice again.

When Alice arrived at the tea party, Tarrant embraced her in a hug. "What made you decide to come back?" he whispered in her ear. Alice smiled. "You." She replied. Tarrant was confused. "What do you mean me? I wasn't forcing you to come back! Oh, no, no, no! I didn't want to make you, because that would be very very ru-"Alice cut him off. "I came back because I realized something."

"I came back because I knew I couldn't ever forget you. I knew my life would be so dull without my mad friends," Tarrant smiled. "And I hate what ghastly things I have to wear up there…" she mumbled. Tarrant laughed.

The two friends didn't seem to notice Mallymkun shed a small tear, or that they were at the tea party at all. Tarrant turned to face the table where two of his friends sat. "I will be taking Alice to Mirana now, fairfarren all!" he said before offering Alice his arm, which she took. They walked for about an hour before they arrived to the White Queen's castle. They walked through the court yard and into Mirana's Throne Room.

When they entered the room, Mirana stood to greet them. "Alice! You're back so soon!" she said before hugging her Champion. Alice smiled. "Yes, I decided that I missed it here too much to not come back," she replied. "Well I'm glad, I'm sure everyone else will be too when they hear of your return." "I don't doubt that they will," Alice said.

Mirana was quiet for a moment, "I suppose you need somewhere to sleep.." she wondered out loud. She called to her maid, who had mouse brown hair, tight in a bun. She had pixie like features. Her nose was pointed at the tip, and her eyes where a soft blue. "Chastity, could you get Alice a room, please?" Chastity nodded. "Of course, Mirana," she replied quickly before leaving the room.

"Your maid's name is June, Alice," Mirana said. Alice was flabbergasted. Her own maid? "Mirana, surely I am not so special to you as to have my own maid!" Alice replied. Mirana shook her head. "Alice, you saved our world from destruction. It is the least we can do to make your stay here easy," Alice sighed in defeat. "I guess you are right…"

A few minutes later, another maid came in the room. She had her light blond hair in a long ponytail, and her eyes where a nice hazel color. She walked up to Alice. "Hello Alice, I'm June, I'll be your maid for your stay here," June smiled a sweet smile. Alice nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, June," June smiled again. "And vise versa,"

June turned to look at Mirana. "Shall I escort her to her chambers?" she asked. "Yes, that would be wonderful, June," Mirana replied, and then turned to Tarrant. "You may stay here, too, if you wish, Tarrant," Tarrant nodded. "You're too kind, Mirana," he replied.

She nodded and said, "June, if you see Elizabeth on your way there, please ask her to prepare Tarrant his own chambers," June bowed, and said, "As you wish. Alice, shall we be on our way?" June replied.

"Oh and Alice?" Mirana called. Alice turned to face Mirana. "I shall be having tea at four, I expect to see you there!"

Alice nodded, and followed June down a wide hall with many doors. June led her to one on the right of the hall near the entrance, and opened the doors for her. "Thank you," Alice mumbled, before she took in the beautiful room. The walls where white, and it had a nice wooden flooring.

It was a large room, and it branched off to two doors and one balcony. To the right of the balcony was a large king size bed with a soft blue duvet. On the opposite side of the room was a vanity, and to the right of that was a wide closet filled with dresses of many sizes and colors.

Two French doors opened to the balcony, which was very wide. On the west wall were the two doors. The one of the right led to a bathroom, and the one on the left was June's chambers. "Do you like it?" June asked. She gasped. "I absolutely _love _it!" Alice replied. June bowed, "I must get going to see Elizabeth. I shall see you tonight." She said, before leaving Alice alone in the beautiful room.

"Oh, I do doubt that I deserve so much…" Alice said, and walked to the closet and stripped from the uncomfortable armor. She made a mental note to return the armor to Mirana once she was changed. She looked through the huge closet. It was organized first by color, and in the color, it was organized by how long or short the dress was.

Alice found a soft blue dress which had straps and it buttoned at the back. She wore no corset, for she was against them.

As she slipped on the dress, she realized she could not do the buttons herself.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Tarrant's voice asked, "May I come it?" Alice thought for a moment, before telling him he could. When he walked in he noticed she was holding up the back of her dress. "You wouldn't mind helping me button this up would you? I can't seem to do it on my own. Tarrant walked over to her. "Of course," he replied, buttoning up the back of the dress. "Finished." He said before turned her around to face him.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the gardens?" he asked. Alice smiled. "Of course," she said. They walked out of her chambers towards Mirana's beautiful gardens.

On their walk, they talked of things such as tea, parties, and things that began with the letters M, A, and K. They were quite random letters really.

"Marvelous, Miraculous, Malice…"

"Amazing, Aurora, Alice…"

"Kite, Knowledge…."

"_Kiss_," they said at the same time. Alice looked up at Tarrant. He was looking back at her. It seemed as if time had slowed down, to Alice.

Seconds passed as if they were minutes, and minutes like hours. Before either knew it, they were caught up in a kiss.

Alice's arms had wrapped themselves around Tarrant's neck, and Tarrant's arms were around Alice's waist. When they pulled apart Alice was breathless. She snuggled into Tarrant's arms and whispered, "I'm think of a word that starts with L," Tarrant smiled.

"Luminous,"

"Levitate,"

"Love…" Tarrant whispered.

Alice stared into his eyes. "Exactly," She took his face in her hands, and kissed him softly on his lips.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Mirana was taking a stroll in her beautiful gardens with the members of her court. She heard whispering and giggling behind her, and turned to see who it was. "Who is giggling?" she asked. Lady Flora raised her had shyly. "I'm sorry, you're Majesty, but I can't help it! Look who it is!" She said pointing to a man and a woman in her gardens. Tarrant and Alice. They were…..kissing.

Mirana giggled herself. She knew it had to happen sometime.

As if they had permission, the rest of the Ladies of the Court started giggling, too. Mirana heard a few of the Ladies say how 'cute' Tarrant and Alice were together.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mirana whispered to Lady Antoinette. Lady Antoinette giggled. "It is quite wonderful, isn't it?"

Mirana let out a small yelp when Chessur appeared in front of her. "You might want to tell your Ladies to hide if they don't want to get caught watching." Mirana nodded, and told Lady Antoinette to tell everyone to hide. Once Chessur knew that they were all hid, he reappeared on Alice's head.

Alice screamed in surprise.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Alice and Tarrant were enjoying their time just being in each other's presence until Alice felt something large and heavy on her head. When she saw who it was, she screamed and fell to the ground. She growled. "Chessur, you get here this instant!" Alice yelled. Tarrant hurried over to Alice and helped her off the ground. Chessur appeared again. "You asked for me?" he said in a lazy voice.

"Never do that _ever _again! Do you hear me Chessur? _Never do that again!" _Alice screeched. Chessur just smiled and disappeared.

Once Alice had calmed down. Tarrant took his hat off his head and put it on her head. Alice sighed, and hugged Tarrant. "Curiosity killed the cat…." She mumbled.

"Alice, Curiosity would never kill Chessur! Curiosity is very nice! I doubt he would ever kill a ca-" Alice cut him off. "Hatter. 'Curiosity killed the Cat' is just an expression we use in the Otherworld. It means that sometimes if you are curious, bad things could happen to you," Tarrant looked down. "Oh," he said. Alice readjusted the hat on her head so it wasn't covering her eyes.

"It's perfectly fine to not know Tarrant. The worlds we come from are different from one another." Alice said. "Come; let's go back to the castle. It's almost tea time, and I was hoping to spend it with Mirana…"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Chessur appeared in front of Mirana. "You might want to get back to the castle so you aren't late for tea. Alice is expecting you there." He said. Mirana jumped up. "Oh no! I must hurry!" she said as the Ladies of the Court got out from her hiding places. "Good God, I feel like such a child hiding from them,"

Mirana stood up. "You must excuse me, Ladies; I will be late for tea if I don't leave soon." Mirana lifted her dress slightly, and ran as fast as she could to her Throne Room. She sat in the room waiting for Alice to come.

When Alice arrived, Mirana smiled, and led her to her chambers. From there, she led Alice to the wide balcony she had.

There was a small round table with two cups, a teapot, and some small cakes. They both sat down, and Mirana poured Alice some tea, not forgetting to pour herself some. She took a sip of tea before saying, "So, what is going on between you and Tarrant?"

**(A/N: You're very lucky I'm not ending it here….)**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

When Alice and Tarrant arrived at the castle, she told him to go have fun at his tea party while she was with Mirana. He had nodded and ran off to meet with his friends and their never ending tea party.

Alice had walked to the Throne Room where she suspected Mirana would be. Luckily, she was correct. Mirana had smiled at her. She had led Alice to her chambers, and onto a wide balcony, where a small tea table was set up with tea and biscuits.

Mirana had poured them both tea, and asked Alice, "So, what is going on between you and Tarrant?" Alice gulped.

This was it.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in all my fan fiction writing history! 8 pages of **

**2,191 words in size 11 font!**

**I know, pretty lame, huh? Yeah, I kinda suck at writing long chapters, so this is an achievement! **

**Thanks all my readers! Please review! **

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter, that's why it's so small. I really couldn't keep you guys waiting after all the reviews I received. **

**So here is your chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Well…." Alice started. "We, um….like each other…?" Mirana smiled. "Dear, it's perfectly fine to tell me. I won't mind," Alice nodded.

"We, I guess you could say, have liked each other since we met, but never realized it…and today we were taking a walk in the gardens thinking of words that began with 'K', I think you could guess what happened…." Mirana giggled.

"….and…?" Mirana asked. "You'll think me silly for telling you this, but he tasted like strawberries," the two ladies started giggling. "Such a silly thing to notice!" Mirana sighed contenty. "But I can't help but wish that one day I'll find my Prince Charming…"

Alice snapped Mirana out of it. "Oh! Silly me! Going off into my own world again!" Mirana started. "Perhaps, Mirana, we could find you one…." Alice mumbled. "Yes, that would be wonderful…..Alice, I must bring attention to that rather large hat on your head!" Alice froze and took the hat off. "Oh no! I didn't give Tarrant his hat back! Dear me!"

"I doubt I would want to know what you were doing that involved taking his hat!" Alice hung her head in embarrassment. "Mirana! We were doing nothing!" Mirana smiled, "Of course you weren't …." "Mirana!" Alice groaned. "I know! I'm just teasing you, Alice. I'll let you do the same when I find _my _Prince Charming," They both smiled. "I like that idea. We could travel the world, looking for your Prince! Or should I say King? We could even go to the Otherworld! Fancy that!" Alice said.

"What a wonderful idea, Alice! Perhaps would could! It's more likely for me to find a man in the Otherworld than here. There are too few of people!" Mirana exclaimed. Alice nodded excitedly. "Yes, we should go to the Otherworld! There are so many places! I'm sure you love them!" Mirana sighed.

"Yes, a very wonderful idea indeed…." Alice giggled. "It sounds as if you already have someone in mind," Alice teased. Mirana jumped up in her seat. "What? No! I mean, not that I've seen anyone…No, no, no , no, no! I'm of course just imagining!" Alice laughed. "You are so silly when you are nervous! Now tell me who it is! I must know!" Alice said.

"I can't, Alice. He's dead…" Mirana whispered. Alice quickly ran to Mirana's side. "Please, Mirana, it's okay to tell me who it was." Alice said. Mirana shook her head. "It would affect you, too," she said. By now, Alice was confused.

"Alice, he didn't want me to tell you," Alice was shocked. "How did he know me?" Alice asked. Mirana paused. "Alice, he was your father. He loved Helen, not me…" Mirana whispered, in defeat. Alice froze. Her father had been here?

That's when Alice fainted.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Tarrant jovially walked to his wonderful tea party. When he arrived, Thackery was throwing scones, and Mally was sulking in a small tea cup. Tarrant sat in his seat and turned to face Mallymkun. "Mally, what has got you down?" he asked. Mallymkun glared at Tarrant. "You." She said, icily, before turning and running away into the deep green forest.

"How strange…" Tarrant mumbled, as he poured himself a small cup of tea.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Alice! Alice! Please! Wake up!" Mirana cried, tears pouring from her eyes. "Alice!" Mirana sat on the floor next to Alice. "Someone! Please help me!" she yelled. It all seemed as if time had slowed down. People came running into Mirana's chambers. Mirana faintly remembered them taking Alice away from her.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

McTwisp was hopping as fast as possible to the wild tea party, when he arrived, he cried, "Tarrant! Alice is hurt! She's hurt! We must hurry!" Tarrant turned to face the rabbit, and started running towards the white castle in the distance.

Tarrant didn't know what it was that kept him going, but soon he outran the rabbit and arrived at the White Queen's castle. When he arrived, there were two guards waiting. He asked where Alice was, and they told him the doctors had taken her to her chambers.

Tarrant burst into Alice's chambers and ran to her. She was laying motionless on her bed, and seemed to be in a very deep sleep. "Alice…" he whispered. "Alice, please, please, wake up…"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

All Alice could see was black. She wished she could move, and comfort the ones who were weeping for her. She wished she wasn't like this.

She wished she had moved out of the mouse's reach. Yes, that's right. Alice had been hit with a sleeping dart. By a mouse. It didn't seem as though it was a sleeping dart though. She wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Alice wished she could have dodged the dart. Then no one would be weeping over her. She wouldn't been hearing broken voice. She wouldn't be hearing the doctor's worries for her health. She wouldn't be hearing any of this.

If only that mouse hadn't done this. She would be leading a life as normal as she could get in Underland.

All because of a mouse.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Tarrant didn't notice Mallymkun come up to him and sit on his shoulder. "I did this to help," Mallymkun whispered to herself. "So he would realize he was meant to be with me…" She jumped in front of Tarrant and said. "It's all right, Tarrant. You don't need her anymore." Tarrant turned to her. "What did you say?" he said, through clenched teeth.

"I did this for you. I did it for _us_," Tarrant glared at her. "_You _did this?" Mallymkun reluctantly nodded. She regretted this when she saw Tarrant's eyes turn a bright gold color.

"How _dare_ you hurt her!" he growled. Mallymkun ran away in fear. When she had left the room, Tarrant calmed down. How _dare _she do this to Alice!

A few minutes later, the doctor came into the room. He had a small dart in his hand. "Someone or something has poisoned her," he said. "So her body has temporarily shut down to protect itself from the poison. Though she can still hear people, she can do nothing else,"

Tarrant paused. Mally had gone far enough as to _poison _Alice? Tarrant ran out of the room in rage and ran as far away as possible. If he was angry, he didn't want to been near Alice. He didn't want to hurt her.

Once he was far enough from the castle, he started cursing in Outlandish, and threw everything that his hands could possibly grasp. "That slurvish little good for nothi-" he was cut off by a small voice. "Hatter!" it cried. Tarrant looked down at where the voice had come from.

"Please, Tarrant! Calm down before you hurt someone!" it was Mallymkun. "Mally…" Tarrant growled. Mallymkun shivered away from his voice. "Leave me alone, Mally!" he yelled.

At first Mallymkun looked rejected, but an evil grin replaced her frown. "Oh, I leave you alone….for now…" she mumbled, before scurrying off into the woods.

This couldn't be good.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, this is just a filler chapter. I hope to update longer chapters soon. **

**I hope I captured the characters well in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review- It makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want you to know how great you have been to me about my story! I really love the reviews I've been getting! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my fanfiction!**

**When I first started this story I expected no people to read it at all, but look at it now, I get 1 or 2 reviews or people adding this fan fic to their story alert, adding me on their author alert, or adding this story to their favs! **

**I especially love when you review! It's great to get the feedback! I almost burst of joy when I get them! **

**Thanks, guys!**

Chapter 3

Tarrant knew he had to inform the White Queen on what had happened. He needed to let her know she didn't need to cry anymore, that Mallymkun was up to something…that they needed to find a cure for Alice, and then everything would be perfect…right?

He walked slowly through the woods, taking his time. He thought of Alice now. He made a mental note to tell her everything when she woke up. He needed to tell her that nothing would ever stop him from saving her from any troubles that appeared. He was in love with her. He had known this before, but only now did it really hit him how _much _he loved her.

He almost burst with all the strong emotions he was feeling. Tarrant never knew the human body could hold such powerful emotions. He never thought he would be one to feel them, it was overwhelming.

Tarrant stopped walking. "My Alice…my poor, poor, Alice…" he whispered, shaking his head. "I wish I could go to her and wake her up, but I can't….seeing her like that would make me break…."

"Think, Hatter, think…what did she put in the dart?" Tarrant paused, before he took off running towards the castle. Eager to get to the doctor who held the dart. When he arrived, the guards didn't bother telling him anything, they just let him through.

Tarrant burst through the doors, and ran to Alice's chambers, hoping the doctor would be there. When he opened the doors, he saw he was correct, and asked. "May I see the dart, please?" The doctor turned to look at him, he nodded, and handed him the small dart. Tarrant thank him before running to the Throne Room, where he knew he would find Mirana.

He ran with the dart in hand, and pushed his way through the large doors. "Mirana!" he said, gasping for air. All this running had tired him. "Tarrant, what brings you here?" Mirana asked, eyes red from tears. Tarrant held up the dart. "This is the reason why Alice is asleep, Mirana. Mallymkun shot her with this to put her to sleep. She's up to something, and we need to find out what.

"But first, we need to find what is in this dart so that we can find the cure and wake up Alice." Mirana looked shocked at this sudden information.

"I'm glad to know it wasn't what I told her…" Mirana whispered. Tarrant looked up at her, "What do you mean?" he asked. Mirana quickly changed the subject. "So you want me to make you a revealing potion?" Tarrant sighed in defeat, and replied, "Yes, that would be wonderful," Mirana nodded and took the dart from Tarrant.

He followed her to the kitchen where she had her millions of ingredients waiting for her, seemingly screaming, "Use me next!" they walked towards the small table, and Mirana listed the ingredients she used as she poured, or dropped the element into the triangular pot.

When she finished, she took the dart, and dropped it into the potion. She sniffed the air reluctantly, as if she was waiting for some rancid smell.

She suddenly looked scared and surprised. "There is more than one poison in this dart." she said. Tarrant stared at her. "Mallymkun has not only put Alice to sleep, there is a small side effect." Mirana looked at Tarrant cautiously; as if afraid he would break soon.

"The only way to wake Alice up is to kill Mallymkun."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

A dark shadow swiftly ran through the halls of the white kingdom. It crossed a small hall, and turned a corner, before putting its ear up against the colossal white door.

"…there is a small side effect." Silence was heard. "The only way to wake Alice up is to kill Mallymkun." The shadow seemingly grinned as it took a small mouse out of its pocket. "It's working Mallymkun. The plan has gone into action."

The mouse smiled. "It very much has Ilosvic, it _very _much has…"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Tarrant stared wide eyed at Mirana. "Shall we consult the Oraculum?" he asked hesitantly. Mirana nodded, and they walked silently to the Throne Room. When they arrived, Mirana walked up to where she held the Oraculum, and drew it across the floor in front of her. She looked up at Tarrant, and he walked over to her as she pointed at a day.

When Tarrant saw the picture, he gasped. The picture showed Mallymkun and Stayne, both holding sharp swords.

Mirana was in the picture, too. A sword in her hands also. The Vorpal Sword. Tarrant gasped in horror. "Mirana! We couldn't have you go out and fight! It is against your vows! And if you die in battle….." Mirana quieted him. "I will do anything for Alice. _Anything_,"

Tarrant stared at her in disbelief. "Shall we prepare for battle?" he sighed as Mirana nodded her head. "I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Shall we prepare for battle, Mallymkun?" Stayne asked. Mallymkun nodded. "I would like to have Tarrant be mine as soon as possible."

Stayne stared out the large window of the ex-Red Queen's castle. "I have a bad feeling about this…although I am doing this for Alice…" He mumbled so low that Mallymkun couldn't hear him.

"Very well then. Shall we decide to make our appearance on the battle field once again?" Stayne asked. "Yes, we shall…" Mallymkun said, before jumping off his shoulder to grab some armor.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Mirana held the armor in her hands. Dressed down to the point where she hoped no one would open the doors to her chambers, she reluctantly put the armor on. She grabbed the Vorpal Sword, and walked to her Throne Room where Tarrant was waiting. He handed her a dagger.

"The Oraculum changed. Only slightly, though. You are fighting with this is the picture." Mirana nodded, and they switched blades.

They walked out of the castle together, without the Queen's army. This was a two on two battle. They made their way to the battlefield, which they had only been to two days before.

When they arrived, Mallymkun and Stayne were there. "Hello. Stayne, Mallymkun."

Stayne nodded. "Mirana, Tarrant." He said before Mallymkun run up to Mirana and pulled her first move. Though, Mally's sword was almost harmless to her, Stayne's sword was not. Seeing her sword had no effect on Mirana, Mallymkun switched to Tarrant.

Tarrant grabbed Mallymkun in his hands and disarmed her. They both sat there watching Mirana and Stayne fight.

Mirana made several moves to his upper body, while Stayne was going for her legs. Mirana slashed his arm, and Stayne backed away slightly. Mirana's moved became more slick, and effective, and soon she had him on the ground. She now had her dagger to his throat.

Tarrant thought that Mirana had him, until in one swift movement; Mirana was on the ground, almost completely motionless. Tarrant ran up to her, and with one last effort, she whispered, "Alice is to be the next queen of Underland." And then she lay there…..dead.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Tarrant gave Stayne and Mallymkun one last look before running away, Mirana's body in his arms.

When he arrived at the castle, he ran through the doors, and into the court room, where all the Ladies of the Court resided. Gasping for air, he whispered, "She's dead." All the Ladies gasped in horror, and cried for hours on end.

Soon the whole castle knew, and the dead body of Mirana of Marmormeal, lay in her chambers, on her bed.

Tarrant's next stop was to check on Alice, and tell her what happened. But when he opened the door to her chambers. There was no one on the bed. He ran to the end of the bed, and cried.

He cried like he would never be able to cry again. Was Alice dead? No, Alice wasn't dead. A small voice, and a petite hand on his shoulder proved this. "Tarrant, why do you cry?" the crying Hatter turned to see who had talked.

Behind him stood the girl he had known since she was six, the girl who had killed the Jabberwocky. The future queen….the girl who he loved….."Alice?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "It's really me, Tarrant. It's really me."

**DUN DUN DUN! SHE'S BACK! But how? Mallymkun isn't dead! *Evil Grin* MUAHAHAHA! This is where the plot thickens! Not really….**

**Please review! Tak! (That's Thank you in Danish…for you information!) **

**So, what do you think about Alice being the new queen? :D**

**This is a short chapter, UGH! I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer… :P **


End file.
